El regalo
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: El reencuentro de Kaoru y Kenshin en época actual. . . "2° Cap. up!!!"
1. El regalo

Kakkoi!!!! ¡Finalmente me animé a publicar mi fic laaaarrgggooo! Atashi espero que sea de su agrado, y aunque no lo lean o les parezca aburrido, yo voy a seguir escribiendo. . . escribir es una de mis pasiones. . . pero me fascina cuando a la otra gente le interesa lo que escribo!!  
  
Bueno, agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado rewies en mis anteriores fics ya que sus pocas palabras me sirven de apoyo.  
  
Ando media deprimida por estos días. . . pero bueno, ya se me pasará. Please, avísenme si hay alguna palabra que no entienden.  
  
Aún no he escrito el segundo capítulo, por eso si alguien se quiere ofrecer a darme alguna idea (aunque ya sé como va a continuar y terminar!!), me vendría muy bien!!!  
  
Creo que me sobrepasé escribiendo. . . ¡gomen nasai de gozaru! Mejor lean el primer capítulo titulado. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"El regalo" cap.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Su cabello platinado le fascinaba.  
  
Amaba tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos. Era suave y a la vez áspero. Una mezcla singular. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su forma: en picos.  
  
Ella sabía que a el le fastidiaba cuando lo hacía, aunque al final terminaba compartiendo sus risas.  
  
Ese cabello. . .  
  
Tan extraño y encantador. Exactamente igual que el hombre que lo poseía.  
  
Era un hombre singular, que la hacía estremecerse y llorar al mismo tiempo. Su compañía era un sufrimiento continuo, pero igual, seguiría a su lado. Su padre así lo había dicho.  
  
Y como todos los Toshinaga sabían, las palabras de Yasuhiko-san eran sagradas.  
  
. . . "Yasuhiko Toshinaga". . .  
  
Al pensar en el nombre de su padre, la muchacha se removió entre las sábanas de algodón.  
  
El ardiente sol de la mañana le pegaba en la cara. Aún con los ojos cerrados, guió su mano derecha hacia su frente. Le dolía la cabeza.  
  
- Creo que no tendría que haber tomado tanto anoche. . . - murmuró la joven.  
  
- Yo creo lo mismo- dijo el hombre que se hallaba parado al lado de la puerta del baño.  
  
La mujer abrió rápidamente los ojos y se tapó el pecho con la almohada que tenía a su lado.  
  
- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendida de que el estuviera en su departamento.  
  
- Y. . . es que como pronto nos casaremos. . . - dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa perversa.  
  
Ella lo miró boquiabierta para luego hacer una mueca de hastío.  
  
- Además, Toshinaga-san dijo que podía quedarme. . . que a ti no te importaría- su sonrisa ahora se pronunció más. Sabía que ella no quería casarse con el. Pero no era porque lo odiara, sino para hacerle la contra a su padre.  
  
- El. . . ¿el dijo eso?- preguntó ella. Sus ojos fulminaban todo lo que tenía alrededor suyo. Odiaba cuando su padre decidía por ella. Odiaba a su padre.  
  
- Hai, pero apresúrate que hoy tienes que acompañar a Hokita-kun al centro comercial- dijo, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina.  
  
La casa de la adolescente no era un lujo. . . pero tampoco una pocilga. Ella tenía un gran sentido sobre la moda y, además, provenía de una de las familias más adineradas de todo Tokio. Pero no. Ella no quería el sucio dinero de su padre.  
  
Ella trabajaba. Trabajaba de camarera en el bar de la universidad a donde asistía.  
  
No era uno de los mejores trabajos, pero le servía para mantener su departamento. Su departamento. No el de su padre, el suyo.  
  
Todos en su clase decían que era una niña consentida y muy malcriada.  
  
Pero ella no era una niña. Tenía 21 años y ya estaba por casarse.  
  
"¿Casarme?  
  
Uff, cuando escucho esa palabra me vienen ganas de vomitar. De niña creía que mi padre era cruel, pero ahora simplemente. . . lo se.  
  
Por ser la única mujer de tres hermanos, cree que aún soy una cría a la que puede dominar. ¿Por qué no comprende qué tengo 21 años?  
  
Al fin y al cabo, ya soy mayor de edad. Además. . . ¿quién se casa a esta edad? Soy demasiado joven para atarme a el, quiero vivir, disfrutar de la vida. . .  
  
Aunque a este paso creo que nunca podré. Mi padre me encierra en una jaula y ni haciéndole la vida imposible me da la llave a la libertad.  
  
Soy un pájaro encerrado. . . pero algún día. . . algún día me vengaré de el, de la peor manera"  
  
Mientras pensaba en lo que le podría hacer a su padre como venganza, su prometido estaba preparando el desayuno.  
  
- Mmm, ¿tocino y huevo?- preguntó sentada en el borde de la cama, a la vez que se colocaba un suéter azul marino y una pollera blanca, tableada. Las polleras largas le encantaban, por alguna extraña razón le traían recuerdos de sueños. Sueños en los que vestía. . . kimonos.  
  
- Iie, solo es café y algo de curry- le contestó el, dirigiéndose, con una bandeja de madera en las manos, al dormitorio.  
  
- ¿Curry? Paso. . . a esta hora de la mañana no creo que me apetezca comer eso- dijo ella mirando primero la bandeja y luego la cara del joven.  
  
- ¿Mañana? Si son las ni ji gon fu de la tarde. . . -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, en caso de caerse.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hoy tengo que encontrarme con otouto a las tres!- dijo poniéndose las zapatillas deportivas de golpe. Se levantó de un salto, bebió un sorbo del café humeante que su novio le había preparado, y se largó a correr. Dejó atrás la cara atónita del hombre, la pulcra cocina y la desvencijada puerta de entrada a su departamento.  
  
El pasillo estaba en silencio absoluto, y no era para menos. Sus vecinos a esa hora estaban trabajando.  
  
En fin, un sábado como cualquiera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Koishii!- exclamó la mujer que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa, colocando un plato de porcelana.  
  
- Hai, hai. . . ya voy. . . - le contestó el muchacho desde la habitación de al lado.  
  
El estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, frente a su portátil. Acababa de terminar un informe acerca del "Bakumatsu no Douran". Una guerra que se había desarrollado en Japón, cerca de 140 años atrás.  
  
Por alguna razón ese tema le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos espeluznantes, de las pesadillas que había tenido de niño.  
  
Pero esto. . . era diferente. Ahora podía ver más allá de esos recuerdos. Veía más luchas. Más muertes. Más sangre.  
  
Veía a una mujer tirada sobre nieve roja. A un niño llorando. Y veía. . . una cicatriz. Una cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda. Podía sentir la piel de su mejilla cortada, ardiéndole. . . de odio.  
  
- ¡Koishii!- chilló la mujer, ahora, parada frente a el.  
  
Con su mano derecha cerró de golpe la portátil de su novio.  
  
- Sabes que es hora del almuerzo- le reprochó mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- Ehh. . . hai. Gomen nasai de gozaru. Iré a terminar de poner la mesa- dijo el muchacho, levantándose del sillón.  
  
- Ahh, kirei, eso no es necesario. . . lo que si necesito es que vayas al mercado a comprar algo de sake. Recuerda que hoy a la noche vienen mis padres- dijo tímidamente la mujer. Su cara solía ser severa, pero en ese momento era simplemente la cara de una muchacha enamorada.  
  
- ¿Nani?. . . Daijoubu de gozaru- le sonrió. Era una de sus tantas sonrisas.  
  
La mujer posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven y acercándose muy lentamente lo besó en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
El tacto de los labios de ella lo hizo retroceder de golpe.  
  
- G-gomen nasai de gozaru. . . volveré enseguida, no se preocupe- dijo el, llevando su mano a su mejilla. Estaba muy confundido.  
  
Atravesó el comedor y tomó la bolsa que había colgada al lado derecho de la puerta a la calle.  
  
Al salir de la casa de su novia, un aire tórrido lo envolvió. Era un sábado de fines de primavera. Uno de los tantos sábados.  
  
Miró a lo largo de la vereda. La gente transitaba, apurada, sin notar la presencia del joven estudiante.  
  
Desde que tenía 14 años vivía en Tokio, y le parecía una de las mejores ciudades; con la última tecnología en computadoras y en video juegos.  
  
Era amante de los video juegos. En su departamento, solo a dos manzanas, pasaba la mayor parte de la noche sentado frente al televisor.  
  
La playstation era la manera de trasquilarse. De olvidarse de la escuela y de sus recuerdos.  
  
Como odiaba esos recuerdos. . . pero a la vez lo llenaban. Los necesitaba.  
  
"Estoy confundido.  
  
No logro comprender porque me viene a la mente la imagen de esas dos mujeres. Yo no las conozco. . . pero lo que me hacen sentir al recordar sus caras. . . es algo más fuerte que lo que siento por mi novia.  
  
Yo. . . tengo que olvidarme de ellas. ¡No sé siquiera quienes son! Debo olvidarlas. . . o ir a un psicólogo."  
  
Desde que era un niño, y tenía esas pesadillas, había visitado a varios psicólogos. . .  
  
Pero todos le decían lo mismo: que solo extrañaba a su madre.  
  
El no la extrañaba, ni la conocía. Lo único que recordaba de ella era que lo había abandonado a el y a su padre por otro hombre. Hajime Kojima.  
  
Ese era un individuo realmente extraño. . . su forma de ser era extraña.  
  
A veces era amable, como un segundo padre. Pero otras. . . era maligno. Su mirada era como la de un lobo, penetrante y peligrosa.  
  
Volviendo en si, el joven se paró en seco para mirar una vidriera.  
  
Había collares de oro y plata, adornados por piedras de diversos colores.  
  
Se acercaba el aniversario de novios y debía comprar algo. Miró atentamente los precios a la vez que sus ojos se ensanchaban.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La gente en el Mac Donald estaba agitada. Y, por supuesto, nadie los podía culpar. Era un sábado.  
  
La muchacha se apresuró a depositar el paquete sobre la mesa y, casi desesperada, comenzó a abrirlo.  
  
Hacía mucho que esperaba un regalo de su novio, y, esta vez, confiaba que fuera un anillo de compromiso.  
  
Los ojos de la joven aumentaron de tamaño. Era. . . realmente un regalo especial.  
  
- ¿U-un. . . cactus?- le preguntó a su apuesto novio, que la miraba como embobado.  
  
- Hai. Sabía que te gustaría- le dijo, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
  
A la muchacha le tembló la barbilla y luego, forzando una sonrisa, habló:  
  
- A-arigatou. . . - dijo casi entre lágrimas.  
  
- . . . ¡pero es horrible!- bramó, tirando la planta contra la puerta de salida del lugar.  
  
- ¡¿Nani?!- exclamó el muchacho. El creía que a ella le gustaba todo lo exótico.  
  
- ¡Mou! ¡Sabes muy bien que odio los cactus! ¡Y también sabes de aquel incidente!- gritó levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
El adolescente estaba muy confundido por la reacción de su novia, pero una suave risita se le escapó de la boca al recordar "aquel" incidente. Su novia de verdad era torpe.  
  
Era tan torpe como para comer cactus.  
  
El le había tratado de explicar que era todo una broma de él y Kurihara- san. . . aunque Kurihara no había tenido nada que ver. Ese amargo no conocía lo que eran las bromas.  
  
No conocía SUS bromas.  
  
El alto muchacho se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar. Al salir del Mac Donald miró hacia su izquierda.  
  
Había gente por todos lados. Ni una señal de su novia.  
  
Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón playero, emprendió viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
  
Quizás si le compraba alguna joya, la chica lo perdonaría.  
  
El problema consistía en que estaba seco. Había gastado sus últimos 500 yenes en una chamarra de cuero. Pero que chamarra.  
  
Sus ojos brunos vagaron por las vidrieras. Nada interesante. Nada que pudiese pagar.  
  
Se detuvo, de pronto, frente a un negocio de artesanías. Vendían toda clase de velas, shojis y cuadros.  
  
Miró con atención cada objeto en la vidriera, hasta detenerse en uno en especial.  
  
Un cuadro. Un cuadro con una flor pintada. Una flor entre blanca y rosa. Sakura.  
  
Entró en la pequeña tienda y se paró frente al mostrador. No había señales del vendedor. Comenzando a impacientarse, golpeó sus manos.  
  
Nada. Solo silencio.  
  
- ¡¿Alguien me puede atender?!- preguntó al aire, con enfado.  
  
- Hai, ya voy-dijo una voy femenina, desde el fondo del local.  
  
Un ruido de vidrio roto hizo que él retrocediera un paso. No era un cobarde, pero era mejor no meterse en líos. Y menos con un historial como el de él.  
  
Finalmente, una mujer corrió el shoji que cubría el hueco de la puerta que comunicaba con la contra tienda. Su cara era muy amable, pero estaba bastante sucia.  
  
- Ohayou. . . - comenzó a decir cuando el joven la interrumpió:  
  
- ¡Che! ¡Onna! Podrías haberte apurado, ne?- le dijo.  
  
La mujer se sintió por un momento ofendida, pero luego su cara se ablandó. No le importaba lo que un "niño" le digiera.  
  
- Me llamo Tae Fuji y soy la dueña del negocio. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo cordialmente.  
  
El muchacho la miró confundido. Recuerdos atolondrados atravesaban su mente.  
  
Desconocía a todas esas personas. Desconocía sus nombres. . . pero. . . el estaba entre ellos. . . y también su novia.  
  
Con sus dos manos se sostuvo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Debía olvidar esas imágenes. . . eran tantas, que se volvería loco.  
  
- ¿Señor?- preguntó la mujer detrás del mostrador. La sonrisa dócil que antes llevaba había desaparecido.  
  
El joven abrió los ojos.  
  
Todas las remembranzas habían desaparecido.  
  
Miró alrededor de él, aún medio atontado. No lograba comprender que le había sucedido, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Le correspondía comprar un regalo honorable para su novia, sino, ella no lo perdonaría por el cactus.  
  
- Ehh. . . hai, yo quería ver ese cuadro con. . . - intentó decir el adolescente, pero la mujer lo interrumpió:  
  
- Sakura?- preguntó, nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Nani?- le preguntó el.  
  
- El de la flor de Sakura. . . -le contestó, mirándolo muy profundamente a los ojos. Su mirada buscaba una respuesta exacta.  
  
- Hai. . . - le dijo el muchacho.  
  
La mujer sonrió astutamente y se agachó detrás del mostrador.  
  
"¿De dónde habrá salido esta mujer?  
  
En verdad que es extraña. . . y la manera en que me mira. . . podría asustar a cualquiera. Pero por supuesto que yo no soy como cualquiera. No me va a espantar con esos ojos, eso que lo tenga por seguro.  
  
¡Shimatta! ¿Qué demonios fueron todas esas imágenes? Desde que entré a este negocio me he sentido muy raro. Lo mejor será pagar he irme a la casa de Kurihara-san para molestarlo un rato. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. . . desde que sale con Tohan-chan casi no le queda tiempo para los amigos.  
  
Esa mujer lo va a terminar por asfixiar.  
  
Todas las mujeres hacen eso. Todas las mujeres son peligrosas."  
  
El ruido de la caja registradora lo hizo volver a la realidad. Fuji-san lo miraba muy felíz.  
  
- Ya está. . . serían. . . 4 yenes- le dijo.  
  
El muchacho la miró desconcertado y luego metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho. Del mismo sacó 5 yenes.  
  
Sus últimos 5 yenes.  
  
Guardó uno y le entregó los cuatro restantes a la mujer. Ella muy agradecida los recibió. Sobre el mostrador había un paquete, que, el supuso que sería el cuadro.  
  
Colocó el regalo debajo de su brazo y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Sarabada!- le dijo Fuji-san a sus espaldas.  
  
Al atravesar la puerta, una bocanada de aire fresco le invadió los pulmones.  
  
Miró su reloj.  
  
Hacía media hora que había entrado a ese negocio. Las tres en punto.  
  
Era el momento de la tarde cuando el sol estaba fuerte. Durante una décima de segundo observó atentamente la rapidez como la gente se movilizaba por las veredas de Tokio.  
  
A lo lejos, divisó a una mujer acompañada por un niño. La muchacha llevaba una pollera tableada y un suéter azul. Su rostro le era tiernamente familiar.  
  
Pero no, nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer. Ni mucho menos al niño que la acompañaba.  
  
Les echó una última mirada y emprendió el camino contrario por el que había venido.  
  
Deseaba saludar a Kurihara.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El hombre de cabellos colorados apenas pisó la vereda, decidió guardar, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su sus pantalones, el estuche de terciopelo que le acababan de otorgar. Su novia estaría muy feliz.  
  
Había comprado un anillo de compromiso.  
  
Kiyosami-san así se lo había pedido. Y, por supuesto, no cambiaría la palabra de su padre.  
  
En verdad quería a su novia. . . pero de otra manera. Compartían una amistad muy especial. Ella y su padre, lo ayudaron a salir adelante en el asunto de Kojima-san y su madre.  
  
Sus ojos color ámbar miraron detenidamente el reloj de la esquina. Tres y cinco minutos.  
  
Su novia lo mataría.  
  
Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, distinguió a lo lejos el cartel del mercado.  
  
Aún debía comprar sake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kami-sama. . . ¿qué ha sucedido? E-ese hombre. . . ¿quién era?  
  
Yo no conozco a nadie parecido a el. . . sin embargo, su rostro me era familiar. . .  
  
E-el. . . es. . . ¡el hombre de mis recuerdos!"  
  
La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos. La cabeza, a causa de la borrachera, aún le dolía. Si, eso era. Ella no vio a ningún hombre de ningún recuerdo. Ella solo tenía jaqueca.  
  
Hokita-kun la miraba muy atentamente:  
  
- ¿Nee-san? ¿Daijoubu ka?- le preguntó. Aunque era tan solo un niño, comprendía muy bien a su hermana.  
  
- Hai, Hokita-kun, estoy. . . bien- le sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada, pero igual logró tranquilizar al niño.  
  
Lo tomó nuevamente de la mano. El odiaba que lo hiciera. Entre protestas lo arrastró dentro del centro comercial.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Si se apuraba, llegaría para comer junto a Kurihara-san y Tohan-chan. Los dos enamorados no hacían muy buena pareja. . . pero parecían que se tenían mucho cariño. Un cariño. . . bizarro.  
  
El mismo que compartía él con su novia. No era amor. . . pero era más que una amistad. Se conocían de toda la vida. Con ella a su lado, todo era más simple. Pero igual, no estaban enamorados.  
  
Siempre que podía, la molestaba. Hacerla enojar era su pasatiempo favorito.  
  
Por eso, el regalo que le otorgaría sería muy personal.  
  
La había conocido observando libros de flores. Recordaba esa biblioteca como si hubiese ido ayer.  
  
Ella era la muchacha más bella de todo el establecimiento. La más bella, y la más joven. Quince años.  
  
En total tenían cuatro años de novios. Todo marchaba perfecto. . . pero sin un rumbo fijo.  
  
". . . sakura. . . " le había dicho. Era su flor favorita. La flor del cerezo.  
  
El aroma de esa flor era igual que el de ella. Suave. Relajante. Lleno de recuerdos.  
  
De pronto, un individuo tropezó con el muchacho, haciéndolo caer de boca al piso. El flacucho que lo había empujado se arrepentiría de haber nacido.  
  
Con la mandíbula embutida en la vereda de piedra, guió sus ojos hacia arriba.  
  
Un joven pelirrojo lo observaba detenidamente, pero no parecía que fuera a ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos azabaches ardieron de rencor.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari of the first chapter (fin del primer capítulo)  
  
Ya, ya, ya. . .  
  
¿¿¿Y??? ¿¿Qué les pareció??  
  
Pues yo creo que está genial. . . nunca había probado con escribir una reencarnación de Ruro-Ken!!!  
  
Lo curioso son las parejas y los nombres, así que si siguen leyendo, podrán saber quien es quien.  
  
Es bastante obvio quien es Ken-san y, quizás, Sano-chan.  
  
Como ya escribí demasiado los voy a dejar sin contarles nada acerca del segundo capítulo. . . ¡voy a ser mala! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que sigan con la intriga de qué pasa a continuación.  
  
. . . "aún no han descubierto quien es el daddy de Ken-san. . . ¡me salvé!". . .  
  
Si quieren escríbanme algún rewie o mail que será muy bien recibido!!! ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
  
Sarabada de gozaru!!  
  
Jou-Chan 


	2. Satsujin

Konnichiwa de gozaru, tomos yo!!!! Tanto pero tanto tiempo hacía que no continuaba esta historia, y el otro día se me prendió la lamparita de las ideas olvidadas y me copé escribiendo!!!  
  
Esta parte quedó media floja, pero piensen que todo lleva a otra cosa ( es como una cadena). . . yo escribí esto para que luego lo que va a suceder tenga sentido. . . y que Kenshin y Kaoru se puedan reencontrar en la época actual!!!  
  
El próximo capítulo tratará en la universidad y todo será un poco menos complicado de comprender!!! ¡¡Lo aseguro!!  
  
Bueno, no más charla, agradezco a todos los interesados y no interesados en mis historias y de veras rezo porque esta les guste. . . la titulo "asesino" porque Ken-san se va dando cuenta de quien, más o menos, era. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Satsujin" Cap. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Las tibias gotas provenientes de la ducha, le empapaban toda su cara.  
  
Bañarse era la mayor distracción para ella. La hacía olvidarse de la antigua casona donde vivía junto a su hermano y el misterioso tutor.  
  
La hacía olvidarse de que su hermano existía.  
  
Tomó el jabón del piso de la bañadera y se lo pasó por el estómago. El terso tacto la hizo estremecer. Desde hacía unos días estaba buscando una distracción para su mala suerte.  
  
Estaba pensando en comenzar un curso de patinaje artístico. Por alguna razón, desde pequeña le había gustado todo lo relacionado con la gimnasia.  
  
Y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
La oportunidad perfecta de negar la soledad que la envolvía. De negar el abandono de sus padres. De negar las lágrimas exasperadas que le producían esas espeluznantes pesadillas. . . esos recuerdos.  
  
Esos recuerdos que la remontaban casi dos siglos en el pasado.  
  
Que la remontaban a una familia. Una familia de verdad. Ni parecida a la que la acompañaba en esa casa.  
  
En esa otra vida tampoco había tenido padres. . . pero sí un protector.  
  
Un golpe estruendoso la hizo volver a la realidad. A la añeja casa. Al minúsculo baño.  
  
Alguien estaba golpeando, frenéticamente, la puerta.  
  
- ¡Mou! Hace casi una hora que entraste. . . ¡yo también necesito un benjo!- le chilló una voz masculina.  
  
Corrió, apenas, la cortina que resguardaba a la bañadera y observó detenidamente la puerta del baño. Era verdad que hacía mucho que había entrado. . . pero ella requería ese momento. Era su momento de paz, de meditación.  
  
"Odio estar aquí.  
  
Si pudiera irme, no tardaría en empacar mis cosas y alejarme lo más posible de Tokio.  
  
Ya sé que Kimura-san me ha ayudado. . . y quizás le deba la vida por ello, pero estar aquí es tortuoso.  
  
Encima que pasado mañana empiezan las clases en la universidad. . . solo espero poder integrarme al grupo que me toque. . .  
  
Y solo espero que los estudios me hagan olvidar todas mis reminiscencias.  
  
Ya no puedo más con ellas. Sé que las necesito. . . necesito a mi protector. . . demo, estoy tan exhausta de que me atormenten todas las noches.  
  
Tan solo desearía que él realmente existiera. Tan solo él."  
  
Con su mano derecha, cerró el grifo de golpe. El agua había hecho que sus delicados dedos se arrugaran.  
  
Alargó su mano restante y tomó la toalla que había sobre el inodoro.  
  
Colocándosela alrededor del cuerpo, salió de la bañadera. Sus pies avanzaron tres pasos, dejando a la adolescente frente a la puerta.  
  
Tomó el picaporte y lo hizo girar.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
Frente a ella, un joven de 17 años la miraba ceñudo.  
  
- Podrías haberte apurado, ne?- sus ojos descosían una furia acumulada.  
  
La muchacha avanzó llevándoselo por delante. El adolescente se tambaleó.  
  
- Otokonoko. . . -le dijo casi en un susurro y se alejó ante la cara estupefacta de su hermano.  
  
No tenía ganas de pelearle. No hoy. . .  
  
Su depresión era abrumadora. No existían razones para vivir. Salvo, quizás, en dos días. Pasado mañana sería el día donde su juventud renacería.  
  
Entrando en su habitación descubrió como el candente atardecer se colaba por su ventana.  
  
La mujer se derribó sobre su cama. Tapándose la cara con sus manos, débiles lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de niña.  
  
  
  
Una niña. Solo una niña.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kenshin Kiyosami desde que era un niño había tenido pesadillas.  
  
. . . "malos sueños". . .  
  
Su madre lo solía abrazar fuertemente cuando el se despertaba gritando. El grito de un niño que ha visto la propia muerte.  
  
. . . "la propia muerte". . .  
  
Pero su madre dejó de abrazarlo. Se fue. Lo abandonó. Abandonó a un niño alterado. A su único hijo.  
  
. . . "su único hijo". . .  
  
Esas imágenes estaban encarnadas en su piel. Adheridas por un sentimiento tan fuerte que sobrevivía. Un amor.  
  
. . . "su verdadero amor". . .  
  
Alguien invadía esas pesadillas. Le hacía ver la luz.  
  
. . . "la luz". . .  
  
Aún podía recordar como era tocar su cabello moreno con la yema de sus dedos.  
  
. . . "su cabello moreno". . .  
  
Aún podía recordar como ella se había sacrificado por el. Lo había hecho para que el pudiera obtener la paz.  
  
. . . "sacrificado". . .  
  
Aún podía recordar como era su amor.  
  
. . . "su amor". . .  
  
Observaba fijo al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo. Parecía que lo quería golpear, pero eso ya no importaba.  
  
Los recuerdos habían vuelto.  
  
Todo más claro. Todo más crudo.  
  
El había matado a las personas que más amaba. A las dos mujeres que lo llegaron a complementar.  
  
Que le dieron paz.  
  
Pero no podía ver el rostro de ese amor verdadero. Del único. No sabía cual de las dos era la elegida. . .  
  
Solo su cabello negro como las noches de verano. Solo su cabello llegaba a ver.  
  
Con su mano derecha se tocó la frente. Se sentía mareado. El no era un niño abandonado. . . él era un hitokiri.  
  
Su mirada se volvió a fijar en el hombre. Este ya se había parado, y tenía sus puños apretados.  
  
Kenshin conocía su cara.  
  
  
  
- S-sano?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El portazo que dio hizo retumbar todo el departamento.  
  
¿ Cómo se podía haber atrevido a regalarle eso?  
  
Avanzó unos pocos pasos, y, en un ataque de furia, pateó fuertemente la mochila azul marino que se hallaba a un costado de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Débilmente, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso de madera y unas lágrimas afligidas brotaron de sus ojos.  
  
" Estoy tan confundida. . . ¿porqué justo ahora regresan esas memorias? ¿porqué a mi?  
  
Por más que trate en concentrarme en otra cosa, me vuelve a la cabeza su imagen. La imagen de él.  
  
Recuerdo todo, como si hubiera estado allí. . .  
  
Recuerdo su cabello rojizo. . .  
  
Recuerdo su aroma intoxicante, penetrado en mi piel. . .  
  
Recuerdo su cicatriz. . .  
  
Puedo sentir un lúcido dolor en el pecho. A veces me siento asfixiada, ya van varias veces que me tuve que quedar en un hospital.  
  
Si tan solo lo pudiera olvidar. . . además, Sanotou-chan también aparece en mis recuerdos. . .  
  
No, solo estoy embrollada, lo mejor será olvidarme de este asunto.  
  
Lo mejor será enfocarme en mi cumpleaños. . . quisiera que mamá estuviese conmigo para festejar.  
  
Creo que Hitoshi me llevará a cenar con Tohan-san y Sano. . . en fin, un cumpleaños como todos los otros."  
  
Con la mano derecha golpeó estruendosamente el suelo, y sus lamentos se pronunciaron aún más.  
  
Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de entrada la hicieron volver a la realidad.  
  
Con la cara húmeda, se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
Del otro lado, un anciano de unos cincuenta años la observada con cara preocupada.  
  
Casi de improviso, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La muchacha comenzó a llorar nuevamente.  
  
- Kaworu-kun. . . daijoubu desu ka?- le preguntó con una voz ronca, pero amable a su vez.  
  
La joven se separó del tierno abrazo y lo miró fijo a la cara.  
  
El doctor Genkay, sus nietas y su sobrina siempre le habían servido de apoyo. En todas las malas ocasiones, ellos acudían a ayudarla.  
  
Desde que su madre había desaparecido, él viejo dentista había ocupado su lugar.  
  
Forzando una sonrisa, sus palabras sonaron desconsoladas:  
  
- Hai, estoy bien. . . es solo que. . . desearía que ella estuviese aquí. . .  
  
El hombre la miró paternalmente y, con mucha delicadeza, la tomó del brazo.  
  
- Ven, kodomo, mis nietas están preparando un poco de matcha- dijo, con un tono muy tranquilo en su voz.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimazu.  
  
Un brillo en sus ojos alegró al hombre. Definitivamente, esta era su nueva familia.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- S-sano?  
  
El hombre pelirrojo que tenía frente a él lo hizo regresar al pasado.  
  
Ya lo conocía.  
  
Ya había peleado con él.  
  
Las imágenes sobre las crueles derrotas hacían que cada segundo que pasaba, deseara cerrarle las dos manos sobre ese flaco cuello. . . pero a su vez, la admiración por él crecía.  
  
Algo le era familiar.  
  
Era como si en otra vida habrían estado juntos. . . como amigos y, a su vez, enemigos.  
  
Un macabro escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. El sudor comenzó a empapar su frente, y una conmoción extraña lo abarcó.  
  
Estaba seguro que lo conocía.  
  
- Kenshin?- preguntó algo confundido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
" No tengo que alterar a otouto-san.  
  
Estoy segura que este mareo se me pasará apenas nos traigan la comida. . . aunque no tendría que seguir tomando más sake. . .  
  
Mmm, este lugar es una verdadera pocilga, huele a repollo y el servicio es pésimo.  
  
Solo por Soujiho-kun vengo a este bar.  
  
Ese niño nunca aprenderá a llegar en horario a las citas. . . demo, esta vez es realmente importante que hable con él.  
  
Toshinaga-san me tiene cansada.  
  
Debo cancelar el compromiso con Eikichi-san antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero terminar casada con el sucesor de mi padre.  
  
Esa sería mi propia condena."  
  
Muy distraídamente la mujer observaba a las personas que transitaban por esa galería, mientras que su hermano menor jugaba con su "game boy color".  
  
El niño se removió tan bruscamente en su taburete que hizo que la mesa se sacudiera, pero ella no se dio, ni siquiera, por aludida.  
  
Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
En su jaqueca.  
  
Un hombre de mediana estatura se acercaba con paso decidido a su mesa.  
  
Arrastraba unos desgastados jeans y llevaba puesta una remera negra con un símbolo de "Niké", en blanco, en la espalda.  
  
Con gran rapidez tomó de la mano a la mujer y le sonrió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No podía creer que fuera cierto.  
  
Recordaba esos momentos vividos, pero lejanos a él.  
  
Al principio no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero luego, recordó todo. Con dolor recordó hasta el último detalle.  
  
. . . "¿recuerdas? Fuimos juntos a la secundaria Zentraidi-ryugi. . . y cuando te mudaste fue la última vez que nos vimos". . .  
  
Sus palabras resonaban como un eco en lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
Si, recordaba a Sanotou Takahashi de la chu gaku. . . pero también lo recordaba de su otra vida.  
  
Sanotou estaba en sus intensos recuerdos, que ahora podía ver notoriamente.  
  
- Waru. . . -pronunció Kenshin, misteriosamente.  
  
- ¿Nani?- preguntó el joven, algo desorientado  
  
Kenshin lo contempló fijo a los brunos ojos.  
  
- Hontou ni nandemo arimasen, Sano, me alegro mucho de verlo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven pelirrojo estaba abrazando al moreno muchacho.  
  
Su amigo de la secundaria. . .  
  
Su amigo de otra vida. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bebió un largo sorbo de matcha y depositó apaciblemente la humeante taza de cerámica sobre la mesa de mármol.  
  
El departamento que compartía el doctor Genkay con sus dos nietas, Akira y Susuki, y su sobrina, Tsubake, estaba decorado de una manera extraña.  
  
Al doctor le fascinaban las esculturas sobre mármol, amaba coleccionarlas. Por eso, en todas las habitaciones había alguna.  
  
Para las navidades, Kaworu, siempre recibía estatuillas que el doctor le regalaba. Aunque eran de muy mal gusto, la chica las tomaba cordialmente.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, ellos, Sanotou y Hitoshi eran su familia.  
  
No se llevaba muy bien con su prima Tohan, pero igual, era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba.  
  
Con Hitoshi compartían una relación muy agradable, desde que era pequeña se habían tratado de hermana-hermano.  
  
Él vivía algo alejado, por culpa de Tohan-san, aunque igualmente se veían casi todos los días.  
  
En la universidad, ella estaba siempre con él.  
  
Su protector. . .  
  
Su hermano. . .  
  
- Kaworu-san. . . - dijo Tsubake.  
  
Kaworu se sobresaltó al oír la dulce voz de la niña.  
  
- Nani, Tsubake-chan?- preguntó, algo perdida.  
  
- Nada. . . es solo que te habías quedado pensando. . . y. . . -dijo la chiquilla, con timidez.  
  
- Me quedé pensando en que se acerca mi cumpleaños- le dijo, con una radiante sonrisa. Ya había olvidado a su madre, estaba decidida a no recordarla.- y supongo que tu, el doctor Genkay, Akira y Susuki irán conmigo a cenar. . .  
  
Tsubaki le dedicó una gran sonrisa, que luego de unos instantes se esfumó.  
  
- Gomen kudasai, Kaworu-san, pero ese día nosotros. . . ehh. . . tenemos una comida con la directora de nuestra escuela. . . es para la inscripción. . . - el rostro de la niña se había puesto rojo carmesí.  
  
La adolescente la observó fijamente, con una mirada penetrante y peligrosa, para luego sonreír con poco entusiasmo.  
  
- Daijoubu ka, Tasubaki-chan- dijo.  
  
Se sentía, de nuevo, vacía.  
  
"Bueno. . . creo que seremos Sanotou, Hitoshi y Tohan-san.  
  
La misma pandilla de siempre.  
  
Parecemos dos parejas de tortolitos que vaguean por los pasillos y patios de la universidad. Aunque, debo admitir, que me siento muy a gusto con ellos. . . con mi prima también.  
  
Creo que el lunes, al empezar los cursos y los exámenes de mitad de año, todas las imágenes que me estuvieron atormentando recientemente, se irán.  
  
No puedo soportarlas más, es demasiado sufrimiento.  
  
El saber que él no está aquí. . . que no existe, juega como verdugo de mis días. De mi vida.  
  
Quisiera que él estuviese en mi cumpleaños, además de mi madre, ese sería lo único que quiero en todo el mundo. . .  
  
A ti. . . Shinta. . ."  
  
Con la respiración jadeante se levantó del sillón de lino y se despidió cariñosamente de todos los presentes.  
  
La puerta a su departamento quedaba enfrentada a la del doctor Genkay. Era una suerte tenerlo tan cercano.  
  
Una sensación. . . acogedora.  
  
El pasillo, que comunicaba a todas las casas del tercer piso, estaba desierto.  
  
Se apresuró a cruzar la cocina, para llegar a su dormitorio.  
  
En dos días comenzaría a ir a la universidad, cursando el segundo año en química natural. No le gustaba mucho, pero, antes de irse, su madre le había aconsejado que siguiera esa materia.  
  
La oscuridad, de la calma noche, inundaba toda la habitación.  
  
Dejándose caer de bruces sobre la acolchonada cama, se internó en un plácido sueño donde aparecía el pelirrojo de sus remembranzas.  
  
  
  
Su esposo de otra vida.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari of the second chapter (fin del segundo capítulo)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sugoi!!! Yeah, tomodachis, terminé finalmente de escribir el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic más laaaaargo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y si no fue así, pues gomen nasai, pero a mi me encanta. Es la historia más llena de detalles que he escrito (por ahora).  
  
Si aún no se han dado cuenta, yo he cambiado los nombres de todos los personajes. . . mejor dicho, los he trucado. Por ejemplo, a Sano le dicen Sano, pero su nombre completo es Sanotou. . . otro ejemplo puede ser el Kaoru, que ahora es Kaworu, o Soujirou que ahora es Soujiho, y así muchos más (en realidad casi todos, excepto Tae, Kenshin y otros ^^U!!)  
  
Bueno, la mejor parte está por venir cuando empiecen las clases y finalmente Kaoru-chan y Ken-san (o mejor dicho, Shinta ^^) se encuentren. . . porque todos van a la misma universidad. . . ¡¡¡Yadaa!!! ¡¡se me acaba de escapar un dato superimportante!!!. . . pero bueno, ya lo saben, igualmente no les digo nada más. . .  
  
No les doy mucha más charla, para no aburrirlos. . .  
  
. . . "por suerte el daddy de Ken-san aparece bien al final de la historia, y será algo impactante su participación". . .  
  
Luego publico la tercer parte de "espejismos" y mi nuevo fic "días del Bakumatsu" con la participación especial y protagónica de Soushi Okita (uno de mis personajes favoritos) y, por supuesto, de Hajime Saitou (otro personaje que amo, por la maldad e intriga que esconde. . . pero no dejemos atrás a Ken-san!!!).  
  
Si quieren me pueden dejar algún rewie o mandarme un mail, todo será muuuuy bien recibido (todo menos los virus ^^u, por razones obvias).  
  
Sayounara de gozaru!!!  
  
See ya!!!  
  
Jou-Chan  
  
  
  
Palabras o frases en japonés (ahh, que buena que soy. . . ^^u):  
  
Mou: oh! (exclamación de frustración)  
  
Otokonoko: niño  
  
Daijoubu desu ka: "¿estás bien?"  
  
Kodomo: niña/o, muchacha/o, hija/o  
  
Arigatou gozamazu: "muchas, pero muchas, gracias"  
  
Otouto-san: hermano menor  
  
Chu gaku: secundaria  
  
Waru: kanji que posee Sanosuke en su espalda, y significa "mal"  
  
Hontou ni nandemo arimasen: "no es realmente nada. . . "  
  
Matcha: té verde que se toma muy frecuentemente en Japón. A Kenshin le encanta, siempre toma  
  
Gomen kudasai: "perdóname"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
N/A: Ahora si me largo, bye de gozaru!! 


End file.
